


A Brush With Death To Make It All Okay

by themystery424



Series: I'll Love You Even When You Forget My Name [6]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, First Fight, Injury, M/M, gaster works too hard, grillby's sick of it, hopefully it worked?, trying some agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themystery424/pseuds/themystery424
Summary: Gaster has gone back to work, and that's a good thing. For Gaster. Not for Grillby, who's tired of spending so much time alone. When he brings up these concerns with Gaster, things don't go well.(oh god i need to start making a writing schedule. another part to the soulmate series :) )





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: This takes place before Gaster falls into the Core. This is not him falling in and disappearing. That's for another day.  
> Note: I took a lot of liberties with how the Core looks and works.

Grillby moved the cloth rag over the rim of the cup slowly, taking his time cleaning up the place. A certain Royal Scientist was supposed to be walking through those front doors any second now. Already this Royal Scientist was an hour late, much to Grillby’s disapproval. Did the fire monster know the risks of being close to someone like W. D. Gaster, a monster whose obsession with his work was only outmatched by his extreme coffee addiction? Yes, he had, and he’d anticipated seeing the monster less than normal. Having a sliver of Gaster’s magic in his soul helped the separation, but this was ridiculous. Grillby hadn’t seen the skeleton in six days.

He saw traces and impressions of Gaster in the home they shared. Leftovers from a dinner meant for two, only eaten by one, would be gone by morning. Any and all dirty dishes would be cleaned, dried and put away. A book that had taken residence on the coffee table had a paper page marker in it, and every morning when Grillby checked, he’d see it had made another leap in pages. The night Grillby had tried to wait up for Gaster, he’d fallen asleep on the couch around midnight. He’d awoken in bed the next morning around seven, having not seen Gaster at all.

Setting up a date for tonight had taken a lot more effort than it should have, Grillby leaving a note not only on the tub of leftovers a few nights ago, but also putting a note in Gaster’s book, which had disappeared by morning, meaning Gaster had seen it and taken it. Then, during Gaster’s lunch hour today, Grillby had called the lab, trying to get through to him, but only getting an intern. He’d left a message, hoping it would get passed on.

Grillby put the glass down. It was 11:03. Gaster should have been there at ten o’clock on the dot. It was getting late, and Grillby wanted to sleep. His soul ached, having wanted so badly to see Gaster that night. He had flipped off the lights just moments before the door opened. From the glow of his body, Grillby could barely make out the shape of Gaster. 

“Oh! Dear, I’m so sorry I’m late.” Gaster made his way quickly across the bar, standing next to Grillby as the lights flicked back on. “It was absolutely necessary that I stayed and supervised the construction of a new addition to the Core.”

“I see.” Grillby told him, walking back behind his bar. Gaster took a seat at his favorite booth. “Ketchup?” Grillby offered.

“Please.” Gaster replied with a smile. He was so unaware of the trouble he was in, of how angry Grillby was that he was late. The bartender handed him the freshly opened bottle of ketchup. 

“What was it that you were supervising exactly?” Grillby asked, tone flat as Gaster gulped at the bottle.

“One of the puzzles constructed to keep people out of the center. Oh how I love puzzles.” The skeleton looked up at Grillby, and finally his smile slipped away. “Grillby, my love, are you okay? You look a little….  _ fired up _ , about something.”

Grillby couldn’t believe the scientist had the audacity to make a pun at that moment. He glared at Gaster, who recoiled under the gaze.

“I haven’t seen you in days, Wingdings. Days. I put up with it, and all I ask for in return is a night, just the two of us, no work. And you show up here, an hour late, over some puzzle?” His flame burned hotter, showcasing his anger perfectly though his voice remained flat. 

Gaster regained his composure. Finally, after almost a minute of silence, he muttered, “Just because you’re my soulmate doesn’t mean I’m going to arrange my life around you.” 

Grillby could not believe what he had just heard. His flames burned hotter still and grew more intense. 

“... If it means so much to you, Wingdings Gaster, you can sleep in your lab tonight.” Gaster’s eyes started to glow purple, and he looked shocked, and a little betrayed.

“If you insist,” The skeleton replied quietly. “I will go.” He got to feet, turning and walking out the door. Grillby felt his soul weigh heavy in his chest, but damn it, this was ridiculous. Maybe a night alone would do Gaster some good.


	2. Taking a Long Walk, and Receiving a Warning

Gaster couldn’t understand how Grillby could be so narrow minded. Didn’t he understand? All Gaster worked for was the betterment of the lives of the monsters Underground, constantly improving the Core, making it run smoother. Did Grillby think such a task was easy? Perhaps it would be, if his colleagues actually had a brain cell in their heads. As it stands, they don’t, and so Gaster has to work overtime. Why didn’t Grillby understand? Could he understand? 

As Gaster was passing through Waterfall, these questions buzzing around his skull, one thought made him stop. What if Grillby resented being Gaster’s soulmate? Would he try and seek out a way to sever their bond? As far as Gaster knew, that was impossible. It wasn’t as if Gaster didn’t miss Grillby. His soul ached when they were apart. The only comforts he had were eating the food Grillby made for him, and falling asleep beside him every night (or, early morning, depending on how you see it) when he got home. If he had a choice, he would definitely be home more. But he didn’t, so he wasn’t.

Gaster stopped in front of the lab, considering going in. In the distance, he could hear the mechanical hum of his creation. After a moment, he continued walking on. He smiled as he approached the Core, finding a small comfort in being in the presence of his greatest triumph. If he could do this, maybe one day he would be able to free them from this prison that they’d made a home. As comfortable as the residents were, the Underground was still a gilded cage. Why hadn’t he thought of this sooner? He could start working on an escape immediately! Maybe in the abandoned lab space in the back….

The thought of solving a problem didn’t carry the usual zeal. Grillby’s anger was still weighing heavily on the scientist’s mind. Grillby, with his beautiful flamed body and golden soul… he didn’t deserve this. Gaster strolled along the Core’s interior, watching a chunk of ice maneuver to the center. Keeping pace with the chunk of ice, Gaster meandered through the Core, solving puzzles along the way, soon reaching its center.

It was beautiful. Glowing brightly, bubbling gently, it was incredibly serene to Gaster. He sat down, legs crossed, resting his chin on his hands as he watched. 

A lot of excess magic found its way here, which Gaster knew could be dangerous. It was that strange, excess magic that fueled the Core. Gaster smiled, sighing. He’d made a very complicated machine, one he was proud of. Maybe too proud. Maybe he could teach the other scientists a little more about the proper maintenance of the Core. Maybe they’d become innovative! Help to simplify the Core and its proces-

A loud, crunching, churning noise disturbed Gaster’s train of thought. He got to his feet, confused and startled. Then the giant structure shifted, throwing Gaster aside, bashing his skull against a beam. Then, everything went black. 

 

Grillby woke to a sharp, jarring pain in his soul. He sat straight up in bed, holding his hand to his chest where his soul dwelled. Something was wrong. Really, really wrong. Yet he didn’t know what. He picked up his cell phone off the bedside table and dialed Gaster’s number. The phone rang several times, before going to voicemail, a telltale sign that Gaster was either busy, or ignoring him.

Or both. 

Grillby felt his soul ache in longing. He wished Gaster was there, that the stubborn scientist would make allowances for his soulmate. His wish would go unnoticed, he knew, which meant there was no point in wasting time on it. Grillby rolled over, closed his eyes, and made himself go back to sleep.


	3. Reconciliation

Grillby was in the middle of a rush when his call was finally returned. He paused before answering, unsure if he forgave Gaster. But he was missing the skeleton far too much, and he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to make amends. He answered it, bringing the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Is this Grillby?” the voice was familiar, and sounded rushed and worried. 

“Yeah? Who’s this?” Grillby asked in response, confused.

“We found Gaster this morning by the center of the Core, head more cracked than usual. We’re trying to heal him now. I think your presence would help the process. Oh! And please hurry! We can’t get him to wake up! Prolonged exposure to the Core’s center isn’t good for any monster. We can already see the… damages.”

Grillby hung up, having heard enough. He shooed everyone out of his bar, much to their displeasure. He didn’t care. Gaster was hurt and needed him. He moved quickly, running to the meet the River Person, and hopping on the boat without as much as a hesitation. Whatever was happening to Gaster was his fault. He’d woken in the middle of the night and felt him get hurt. And instead of trying to see what was wrong, he’d gone back to sleep. 

The River Person was fast, and the pair arrived in Hotland before long. Grillby muttered a quick thanks before daring for the lab. He stopped at the door, knocking loudly and repeatedly, not stopping until it slid open. The young intern in front of him immediately led him through the maze of hallways that composed the lab, until they came to Gaster’s office.

“He’s in there. He hasn't said a word since we found him.” The intern told Grillby, and Grillby nodded once before walking in. Gaster was laid out on his desk of all places. Everything that had been on it was set neatly on the floor around it, and it took some maneuvering to get to Gaster. Grillby stood beside Gaster, looking him over with wide, gold eyes.

The skeleton looked more like a blob, though he was slowly regaining a truly physical form. His hands, his beautiful, glistening, smooth, porcelain hands now had a gaping hole in each of them. The sight terrified Grillby. He picked up one of the hands, holding it tightly.

“Gaster…” He said. “C’mon Gaster, open your eyes.”

And for once, the skeleton did as he was told on the first try. The skeleton opened his eyes, revealing eyeless sockets, staring blankly ahead. His head slowly turned to the side, and those empty eye sockets stared deeply into Grillby’s own eyes. He made no other movements, or any sound. Grillby held his gaze. He reached out, placing his hand where he knew Gaster’s soul was, hoping in some way he could connect with him. 

“Gaster,” He murmured. “Wingdings Gaster. Wingdings. Please. Say something. Tell me anything. Tell me about your puzzles or the Core. Ask me for coffee or ketchup. Tell a pun. Do something! Don’t just lay there!” He was shouting by the end of it. The scientist he’d known to be animated, was now just a husk. “Come on, Gaster… Please.”

There was still nothing. Gaster’s co-workers turned away, slowly leaving the room and closing the door. Grillby wondered if they thought Gaster was falling down, that any second he’d be turned to dust. These thoughts would be on Grillby’s mind as well, if not for his ability to feel his soul going strong, being able to sense that his HP was only slightly dipped into.

Finally, Gaster’s eyes flickered, glowing purple for a moment before settling back into his white pinpricks. He coughed, and Grillby immediately looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “Gaster?”

“Grillby…” He whispered, fingers coiling around the fire monster’s hand. “I… I have made many mistakes, I realize…”

“Don’t worry about mistakes.” Grillby told him, kissing his hand. “Don’t worry about the past. You focus on getting better right now.”

“I feel… fine… Just, not here.” He shivered. “I don’t know where I was. It wasn’t the Underground… The Core’s center has strange effects. I should study these sometime. Not now!” Gaster added, his eyes going wide. “Not now, no… but… wherever I went, it took a long time to get back…” 

Grillby listened attentively, and he kissed Gaster’s hand again. “Well, you’re back now, and that’s all that matters.” He told him softly. “I’m so sorry I sent you away like that. I should have tried to talk it out more with you.” Gaster shook his head.   
“We both were in the wrong my dear. I am so terribly sorry myself.” He said softly, sitting up and rubbing his skull. “I’m going to make changes. I swear. I’ll be home more, and see you more.” Grillby smiled at that, and the skeleton continued to ramble on about the changes he was going to make. It warmed Grillby’s soul, and he nodded along. Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried my hand at agnst, and I don't think it worked. I'm not as happy with this one as I am with the others, and hopefully this'll be the last disappointment.
> 
> In the series, here's what's to be expected:  
> Next: Asriel is born  
> Then: Chara is found (yep huge time skip.)  
> Then: Gaster disagrees with Chara
> 
> There you go! Fingers crossed I remain focused and DETERMINED and get it all typed up!


End file.
